One Day x X x
by Mine 327
Summary: Jung Yunho yang sangat pervert tapi tak pernah punya waktu luang untuk menyalurkan 'bakatnya' akhirnya mendapatkan CUTI Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Kim Jaejoong selaku namjachingunya? fanfic rated M pertamaku, Semoga kalian suka


**Author : Auntie**

**Cast : Jung Yunho**

** Kim Jaejoong**

**Rated : M**

**Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC, abal, cerita pasaran gaje, **

** Boy x Boy, tidak terima BASHING, Etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

************ One Da ************

Sinar mentari pagi tak mengusik dua orang manusia yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Bagaimana tidak acara mereka tadi malam ditutup pada jam 04.00 dini hari. Dengan kondisi ruangan yang sangat menggenaskan. Pakaian yang bertebaran dilantai kamar, bed cover yang kusut, bau sperma dimana-mana ditambah dengan keadaan sang uke yang sangat tragis dengan bermacam-macam bentuk kissmark yang menghiasi tubuh putihnya. Belum lagi dengan masalah tak dapat berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan . tapi ternyata kondisi itu tidak menyurutkan sang seme untuk berbelas kasih dan itu terbukti sebentar lagi ketika . . .

"Chagi ~ bangun " ucap Yunho

. . . . . . . .

"Chagi ~ ".

. . . . . . . .

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! JUNG YUNHO .APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN". Teriak Jaejoong ketika penisnya dicengkram dengan kuat oleh Yunho.

"Membangunkanmu, chagi ~~~ ".

"Membangunkan apanya? Tak adakah cara yang lebih lembut? Tuan Jung yang terhormat?"

Serasa mendapatkan angin segar dipagi hari Jung Yunho tersenyum dan itu adalah malapetaka untukmu Kim Jaejoong. Merasa telah membangunkan beruang dari tidurnya, Jaejoong mencari cara agar terlepas dari marabahaya dipagi hari. Ia pun dengan segera bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi sebelum Yunho mengikatnya di ujung ranjang. Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan namjachingunya yang sangat manis.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru Kim Jaejoong bukankah hari ini masih panjang" gumam Yunho

Setelah selesai mandi yunho ingin membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan. Karena hari ini dia mengambil cutinya. Jadi tak salahkan kalau dihabiskan berdua saja dengan orang tercinta. Dan ketika Yunho tiba didapur alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan kemeja diatas lutut tanpa underwear apalagi boxer dan situasi itu benar-benar membuat Jung Yunho ereksi setengah mati.

"Jangan salahkan aku Kim Jaejoong. Kalau aku membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama satu minggu penuh".

Tanpa menyadari marabahaya akan datang Jaejong tetap asik menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

"Chagi~~~ aku lapar" kata Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang

"Sebentar lagi Yunnie "

"Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu ~~~ ". rengek Yunho lagi.

Taukah kau Kim Jaejoong bahwa "makan" yang dimaksudkan oleh Yunho itu mempunyai bermacam-macam versi. Dan dimulailah "eksekusi" Jaejoong, ketika Yunho dengan senyum mesumnya mengambil sebuah tomat ceri diatas meja seraya mendekati sang uke dan memeluknya dengan penuh cinta.

"Chagi ~~~ bagaimana kondisi holemu ?". Tanya Yunho dengan suara seduktif

"E~~~eh, i-itu kurasa sangat sakit Yunnie". Cicit Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Oh ya?".

"Iya ~~~ ".

"Bagaimana kalau ku obati chagi ~~~?".

"Di- diobati? Gimana caranya?". Tanya Jaejoong bingung dengan cara pengobatan Yunho

"Baiklah, menghadap ke belakang chagi. Biar ku obati". Kata Yunho dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan dengan lembut mengelus-ngelus hole Jaejoong dengan tomat ceri yang dingin karena baru keluar dari kulkas. Yunho melakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang tak karuan. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Dan itu membuat penis Jaejoong mulai membesar. Merasa Jaejoong sudah terbuai dengan sentuhannya, Yunho pun mulai mengocok penis Jaejoong secara perlahan tanpa melepaskan tangan kirinya.

"Aaah ~~~ ahh Yunnie! Jangan berhenti chagi".

"Aaah ~~~ ahh nikmat. Oohhh ~~~ ohhhh ~~~~ Ohhhh!".

Mendengar desahan nikamat dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin kalap mengocok dan mengelus hole dan penis Jaejoong. Bahkan bukan hanya tangan Yunho saja yang bermain, sekarang dia malh menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengulum dan menggigit nipple Jaejoong .

"Ouch ~~~ Yunnie. Ohhhh ! ohhh! AAAAHHHHHH". Teriak Jaejoong keras ketika Yunho menggit nipple Jaejoong, memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan menggengam twinsball Jaejoong secara bersamaan.

"Yunnie! Aku mau aahh! Aku aaahhh!aku . . . ."kata Jaejoong terengah-engah. Dan yunho mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh sang uke dengan cepat Yunho mengambil 2 potong roti tawar dan menutupi penis Jaejoong dengan roti ketika Jaejoong klimaks dan mengeluarkan pejunya, roti itu akan menyerap semua peju milik Jaejoong sehingga tak ada yang terbuang sia-sia. Bukankah sarapan dengan roti berselai peju dipagi hari itu sangat lezat.

"Chagi ~~~ roti ini biar aku yang memakannya ya".

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yunnie~~~ aku ingin nonton TV, temani ya?".

"Dengan senang hati, Boo". Jawab Yunho. Mereka pun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV tapi setelah sekian menit dilalui hanya dengan mengganti saluran tanpa ada niat untuk melihatnya. Jaejoong pun bosan.

"Bosan ah Yunnie. Nggak ada yang rame". Kata Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan yang melihat jaejoong bosan pun hanya diam dan berpikir . tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Jae ~~~ gimana kalau kita nonton Tom And Jerry".

"Tom And jerry " kata Jaejoong bingung.

"Iya Tom And Jerry, tapi bukan sekedar nonton lho. Karena kita juga akan berkompetisi, siapa yang paling banyak tertawa ketika film berlangsung dia kalah dan dengan keikhlasan tertinggi melakukan apapun yang diminta si pemenang. Gimana kamu berani?".

"Oke siapa takut !" ucap Jaejoong lantang.

Film pun dimulai. Dan mereka berdua berusaha mati-matian untuk tidsk tertawa bagaimana pun lucunya adegan kejar-kejaran antara Tom And Jerry. Tapi bukan Yunho namanya kalau tidak menemukan cara agar menang dari Jaejoong. Karena ketika Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya usaha untuk tidak tertawa Yunho dengan semangatnya menggelitiki perut Jaejoong membuat nya tak dapat menahan . . .

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yunhoooooo hentikan!" .teriak Jaejoong sambil bergulung kesana kemari tapi Yunho tetap tidak mau menghentikan kelakuannya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari posisi mereka sangat pas untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh selain gelitik-menggelitik tentunya.

"Kau kalah chagi~~~ dan aku ingin mengambil hadiahku".ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"Tapi kamu curang Yunnie~~~ ".elak Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho bertindak curang.

"oh ya? Kurasa aku lupa menyebutkan untuk memakai cara apa saja boleh untuk membuat lawanmu tertawa". Dan jaejoong pun hanya bisa pasrah mendengar jawaban Yunho dan berharap semoga permintaan Yunho tidak akan mengancam keselamatan holenya.

"Baiklah kurasa sang pemenang memerlukan hadiahnya".ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tidak karuan antara gugup, takut dan senang semuanya campur aduk membuat perutnya mulas. Terlebih ketika Yunho menatapnya dengan lembut. Tapi sekian detik berlalu Jaejoong belum mendapatkan serangan apa-apa dari Yunho. Yunho hanya menatapnya sambil sesekali merapikan anak rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan dan

CHUP

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"iyaaaa seperti ituuuu sayang! Teruskan ! Aaaahhhh, service mu semakin membaik cinta". Desah yunho ketika Jaejoong berusaha mengoral penis Yunho yang sangat besar dan panjang. Bahkan saking panjangnya penis itu tidak muat dimulut Jaejoong yang kecil. Tapi Jaejoong sangat menikmati dengan apa yang ia lakukan karena kapan lagi Yunho membiarkannya mendominasi.

Semakin yunho menggeliat diatasnya semakin Jaejoong bersemangat mengulum dan meremas twinsball milik yunho. Tak dihiraukan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya atau mulutnya yang sangat kaku karena terlalu lama mengulum penis yunho. Karena yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya agar Yunho meneriakkan namanya seperti jaejoong yang meneriakkan nama Yunho ketika klimaks.

Tapi sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk Jaejoong mendominasi seorang Jung Yunho karena pada waktu Jaejoong sedang asyik dengan penis Yunho, yunho memasukan 3 buah jarinya kedalam hole Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH HHHH, APPPOOOOOO!" teriak jaejoong histeris.

Tanpa memperdulikan kesakitan Jaejong Yunho tetap memaikan 3 jarinya kedalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun meringis kesakitan tapi ia yakin walau sakit Yunho tetap akan memberikannya sebuah ganasnya Yunho mengobrak-abrik hole Sesutu yang membuat Jaejoong berteriak . . .

"AAhhh! Ahhhh! diSANA Yun, DISANAAAA! Aaaahhh nikmat sayang". Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Jung Yunho pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan mengganti dengan penisnya yang panjang dan besar. Semakin cepat genjotan Yunho, semakin dekatlah mereka pada kenikmatan Surga. Malam yang indah dan penuh hasrat kan?

**END**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
